The Usual
by johnnyx77
Summary: Sam and Freddie have...a moment. It's a oneshot! CONTAINS SEDDIE


**Hey guys! This is my first Fanfic, its a oneshot (as you can see) and I would love if you could review! **

**Disclaimer: Heyy! I AM Dan Schnieder and you can all thank me later for this amazing show...right after I finish saving the world from Voldemort and fighting off all Ninjas...Just Kidding...or am i?**

****FREDDIES POV

She's here. I can feel her. But I can't find her.

Being this close to her and not being able to touch her, to feel her, is agony.

Then finally, she's coming out of The Shays apartment, into the hallway, where I've been standing since I got her text. I haven't seen either of them since last Monday, after Carly kicked us out for fighting.

As she reaches me I can tell she has been...crying? No it can't be. Sam Puckett,crying?

"What's wrong" I say as quietly as I can

"Nothing why would something be wrong, Freddork."

She quickly looked away towards my apartment door.

"I'm not blind Puckett, I know you were crying. Please tell me."

There, right there. I saw it. That little shift in her posture, the way she was standing. She's starting to trust me.

"It's just something Carly said to me."

"Okay, and what did she say?" she looked at me, her eyes boring into me.

"She said...she said she doesn't want us coming over anymore. She said that I was a bad influence on her and to get into a good University she needs to hang out with more 'mature' people. She said that you shouldn't be my friend anymore either."

I knew this day would come. The day Carly decided that Sam was too much to handle, but for Carly to dump her the just weeks before our last year at Ridgeway? I was shocked to say the least. I couldn't think of anything to say until...

"Sam, I would never leave you just because someone told me too. We've been friends for too long."

She looked up at me with the biggest smile she could muster at that moment, which was hardly big enough, and started crying softly again. "Really Freddie, cause if you were lying you know I'd have to beat you up and rip all of your hair out of your head."

"I'm not lying Sam. I would never lie to you. I love you too much to lie to you"

Sam didn't say anything. Well, I tried. As I started to turn around and leave the hallway outside my apartment, Sam grabbed my arm. I spun back around, scared to let her see the disappointment in my eyes.

She kissed me. Sam Puckett kissed me! And do ya know what? I kissed her back.

Freddie woke up from his nap on The Shays couch to see none other than Sam Puckett, staring at him from the computer chair. Eating bacon.

"Hey, Fredison, have a nightmare or somethin?" More like the best dream of my life.

"Yeah—a nightmare. That was it." She stood up from the stool and walked over to the couch, sitting next me.

SAMS POV

"So, did you know that you talk in your sleep?" I said in between bites of freshly cooked bacon, complements of Spencer Shay. Dang this was good bacon.

"N-no...I didn't. What was I saying?" He stared at me with the most horrified look on his face.

"Oh you know the usual."

"And what would the 'usual' be?" Why was he so worried, it was nothing bad.

FREDDIES POV

Oh man, Oh man, OH MAN! What if I said something embarrassing? Something I would never be able to take back!

"Well first you said something about how your mother is a lunatic and how you'll never trust her again." Okay I don't remember that part of the dream.

"Then, you said 'I can't find her' and that was pretty much it." Thank god! If I had told Sam that I loved her- WHILE SLEEP TALKING-I would never be able to forgive myself.

"Well, that's a relief. I thought I said something, you know, crazy!" Laugh, just laugh and maybe she'll forget about what was going on just a few short minutes ago.

"Yep, well there was one more thing..."Oh, crap.

"And that would be?"

"I love you too, dork."

And she kissed me,

Or I kissed her,

I don't really know. As long as I wasn't dreaming and she wasn't kidding, everything would be fine.

Because Freddie Benson loved Sam Puckett.

**And...there you go. My first Fanfic. *TA-DA! **


End file.
